Comforting HimejiSan
by Toponi
Summary: When Himeji-San's parents get murdered she goes in deep depression. See how Akihisa tries to put a smile on her face again! - Bad summary
1. Killer on the lose

**Killer on the lose**

**Yoshii POV**

_**"Why I'm late again" I whined. I was running fat to school I was 15 minutes late. I was watching something on the news that really caught my attention.**_

_~Flashback~_

_~ "On breaking news there was a family murdered. It seems there was an intruder trying to steal from the family. The family was a woman a man and a young girl who appears to be in high school because of her uniform. We don't have that much information yet but the mother and father seem to be dead and the young girl has a gun injury to her arm but other than that she has only small wounds." Akira said "Wow how horrible. But anyway go to school your already late!" And with that I ran out the house._

_~End of flashback~__  
_

_**~ And now here I am stuck running to school as fast as I can. I hope the teacher has not noticed. Maybe if I run faster. **_

"_**Yes I made it for second period." I put my arms out like if I just won a trophy for something fantastic. But sadly no one was in the classroom. Hum mm how strange! I walked to the hallway to find a teacher and luckily I did. "Umm Sensei umm where is everyone?" I asked. He looked at me with a frown and said "Oh so you haven't heard. O.K. then well. It seems that Himeji san's family has been murdered. She is not badly injured herself but it seems she is in the hospital right now." **_

_**I was shocked, so her family was the one in the news why Himeji san. "What hospital?" I asked almost shouting. "Umm well the hospital by the convenient store." Once I heard that I ran rapidly toward the hospital worried. Poor Himeji-San! Going through this all alone. **_

_**~ When I got to the hospital there she was. Lying alone in the bed. She almost looked lifeless. I went in the room and graved her hand, it was ice cold. Then she opened her eyes. They were so watery it looked like she could cry and flood the whole world. "H-Himeji-San are you O.K?" I asked worried. "Akihisa-Kun!" she shouted hugging me. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. **_

_**~ A few minutes passed by and the doctor asked if I knew her. I nodded she was my friend. " do you have relatives you can stay with?" She shook her head "No only in America." Her eyes and nose were red. "Well do you mind staying with your friend here?" "C-could I?" she asked looking at me. "OF COURSE!" I smiled. **_

_*AHHH WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN INTO THIS TIME! But it's for Himeji-san. For her I'll do anything!*_


	2. Thank You!

**Thank You!**

**Mizuki Himeji POV**

**~ I woke up late I suppose, I really don't know. Anyways I woke up to find Akihisa-Kun resting his head on the same bed I was sleeping in. He was sleeping? Ahhh how cute! But why am I here? Oh yeah I'm alone in this world know. Without a mom and dad to look at me and feel proud of what I have achieved. I felt something slide down my cheek; it felt cold, what is this. I touched my cheek to figure out what it was. But as I lift my hand I felt someone grave my wrist. Well it was none other than Akihisa-Kun but the thing that made me really sad was his face. The expression on his face was of worry not anger. I don't know why but in my mind I had a picture. Everyone looked angry like if they were all disappointed in me. But his look, his look made me want to kill myself there. B-But how could? I couldn't just leave him alone in this world. But what if that was his wish. Of me leaving him. What if he wanted to get rid of me like a piece of garbage? I wanted answers from him. A lot of answers but for now I'll just keep quite. "W-Why are you?" I asked confused. He looked at me and frowned "Your hand, it's injured. If you move it, it will hurt." I nodded, that was the only thing I thought to do. After a while he asked "Are you O.K?" Looked at him and just didn't do anything. Was I O.K? I needed to ask myself that question and answer it with a lot of thought. "I suppose?" I said. "Himeji-San I'm here for you O.K? I'll help go through with this. I promise!" Why are you doing this? I-I don't know…. I didn't know what to say. "I...umm…Thank you!" was the only thing I could say. He looked at me and smiled. The perfect smile he always smiled I smiled back. Then I felt cold like if I was in a cold river left to die. Like in the godfather movies Hideyoshi and Yuji used to watch. I just screamed when I watched them. I sneezed and again he looked at me with worry. But this time he over reacted and when I sneezed a second time He stood and ran out the room. I heard "Mam please help she's SNEEZING!" Ha ha that is so him. He ran in the room with a male nurse! He looked so HOT! He ran inside the room with Akihisa. "O.K Miss. Himeji let me see your tempeture." A few minutes later the male nurse went to go get a wash cloth and I was freezing cold! "Akihisa-Kun I'm cold could you please h-hug me?" I blushed. I can't believe I asked him that! He nodded though like he didn't seem to care. He sat on the bed put the cover down and hugged me. We both blushed. The male nurse came in and said "O.K so she has a really bad tempeture and so I will need you Miss. Himeji to take your clothes off but just not your bra and underwear. You Mr.** **Akihisa will just rub her whole body with this wash cloth." He looked at us and smiled. "What?" I shouted. Akihisa-Kun just had a nose bleed. "Why should I my sister is going to be here any minute know!" Akihisa said. "If you don't do it know her fever might get worse. Do you really want that!" The male nurse shouted. "O.K I'll do it!" Akihisa agreed. I did as told and took my clothes off. I was blushing like crazy.**

**~Time skip~**

**~ When Akihisa's sister came to pick us up from the hospital she rapidly brought us to their house. Akihisa had to carry me in the house. "Here you can rest in my bed." Akihisa-Kun told me. I fell asleep and when I woke up I found Akihisa-Kun lying down on the floor next to the bed. I screamed, and Akihisa woke up immediately. "What happened is he here is he attacking you?" he shouted. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I shouted "Sleep in your bed" I got up and laid on the floor "Please!" Akihisa looked at me and said "No please sleep on the bed!" I said "NO!" "Come on Himeji-San " and with that he carried me AGAIN on his bed. "NO!" He then pinned me down on the bed. "Ahhh..Akahisa-Kun? I…." "Just sleep on the bed O.K?" he smiled at me. I nodded "O.K but just for today."**

**~Time Skip~**

**~ "A-Akihisa-Kun?" I said. "OH yes Himeji-San?" I can't believe in asking this but.. "Can you please sleep with me I'm cold!" He laughed and did as told. "Thank You!"**

**~Next Day~  
**


End file.
